It's Okay to Cry, Bear
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: He leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear, “It’s ok to cry, Bear.” Friendship oneshot!


It's Okay to Cry, Bear

It was his fault. He was sure of it. He just had to let his curiosity get the best of him!

"You gorgeous idiot!" He said to himself and smacked his own forehead. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

He continued to pace in front of her bedroom door, occasionally putting his ear against it and listening to her wracking sobs. After 15 minutes, the sobs had stopped. Worried (and curious again), he slowly opened the door. He poked his head into the room and only saw darkness. The light from the hallway shined through the small crack of the door. He continued to slowly open the door until he saw her motionless form curled up on her huge bed.

"Karebear," He quietly whispered?

He heard a few sniffles and then closed the door. He walked towards the bed and released the blanket from around his shoulders. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he climbed onto the bed so he was facing her.

"Oh, Karebear," He said.

"Leave me alone." She pleaded.

He had never heard her voice so heartbroken and emotional before and his face showed a look of disbelief. When she moved to turn on her other side, he wrapped his arms around her and held her in place.

"Kare, look at me."

"No."

She shut her eyes tight and tried to move away from him, but he held onto her and finally she melted into his warm embrace. He felt her leg wrap around him and her steady breathing on his neck.

"When you're down and troubled, and you need some love and care. And nothin', nothin' is goin' right. Close your eyes and think of me, and soon I will be there. To brighten up; even your darkest night…"

She opened her eyes and looked at him as quiet tears made their way down her face and he brushed them away and continued to sing.

"You just call out my name, and you know wherever I am, I'll come runnin' to see you again. Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you have to do is call, and I'll be there, yes I will. You've got a friend."

He pulled her closer and sang into her ear as she played with the buttons on his pajama shirt.

"If the sky above you should grow dark and full of cloud, and that ol' north wind begins to blow. Keep your head together, and call my name out loud, and soon you'll hear me knockin' upon your door. You just call out my name, and you know wherever I am, I'll come runnin' to see you again. Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you have to do is call, and I'll be there, yes I will. Now aint it good to know that you've got a friend when people can be so cold. They'll hurt you, yes, and desert you. And take your soul if you let them. Oh, but don't you let them. You just call out my name, and you know wherever I am, I'll come runnin' to see you again. Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you have to do is call, and I'll be there, yes I will. You've got a friend…you've got a friend."

When he finished his song, she smiled up at him.

"There's that gorgeous smile." He said and kissed her forehead.

"Oh, honey," She said quietly, "I just feel so alone. There will never be another "little me" running around. And I know you feel guilty, but you shouldn't. I've been hiding these emotions for so long. When I walked into that room again, I just lost it."

"But I shouldn't have pushed you-"

"-you didn't."

"-I got so curious-"

"-I know."

"-I'm sorry-"

"-its ok, babe. Look at me." She put her hand to his face and smiled. "I'm really glad that I was in that room, and I'm glad that you were there with me."

"But Karen you've been crying for an hour straight…"

"How do you know?"

"I've been pacing outside your door having a debate on whether I should come in here or not."

She grinned at him and kissed his lips. "You," She kissed him again, "are incredibly adorable, you know that?"

"Maybe." He blushed.

She giggled and started tickling his sides.

"Ah! Karen!" He laughed, "Stop! No! I can't take it!"

After a few minutes, she stopped tickling him and cuddled up to him again.

He leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear, "It's ok to cry, Bear."

One more tear fell down her cheek and soon she drifted off to sleep after replying, "I know it is, Poodle."

**A/N: Good? Bad? In the middle? Let me know! =)**


End file.
